Algún día
by Eneida
Summary: Tiempo después de que Malfoy dejara Hogwarts, se encuentra con Hermione en un callejón, mientras se desata una batalla entre la Orden del Fénix y los Mortífagos. En ese momento, Draco comprende todo lo que ha perdido... Songfic DMxHG


**Spoilers del 6º Libro!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Algún día**_

En medio del estrellado cielo, la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba brillante y reluciente sobre el Callejón Diagón. Draco Malfoy llevaba puesto su atuendo de Mortífago y caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los mágicos callejones. Escuchaba los hechizos, los conjuros, las maldiciones imperdonables, los gritos de terror… Una cruenta batalla se estaba llevando a cabo entre los de la Orden del Fénix y los Mortífagos.

El rubio de ojos grises quizás debiera ir con más cuidado, pero sabía que aquella batalla estaba ganada y por ello se permitía el lujo de ir paseando por el medio de la calle, jugando con la suerte.

Estaba cansado…cansado de matar, cansado de torturar, cansado de pelear…Echaba de menos Hogwarts, echaba de menos a una persona en especial…

CATACRAC!

Malfoy se giró con la varita alzada y lanzó un conjuro. Quien se había aparecido esquivó el rayo de luz tirándose al suelo. Draco iba a lanzarle otro hechizo, pero al ver que el aparecido sangraba abundantemente y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, comprendió que no tenía nada que temer. No sabía aún que miembro de la Orden era, pero le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

'Vaya, vaya…' – Musitó burlonamente Draco al tiempo que avanzaba y apuntaba a aquella persona con la varita. – 'Creo que esta noche no volveréis muchos de la Orden.'

'Hola Draco…'

Draco Malfoy se detuvo al reconocer aquella voz. La muchacha se apartó el pelo castaño de la cara y lo miró.

'Hermione…' – Murmuró mientras su mirada gris se perdía en la de la chica.

'Has acertado.' – Hermione sonrió amargamente al comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente al verlo. – 'Cuanto tiempo sin verte...'

_Fue encontrarme en tu mirada  
Y sentirme enamorada  
Era menos frágil junto a ti_

Draco bajó la varita y la miró con frialdad. Intentó alzar una barrera de hielo alrededor de su corazón, pero este no le dejó. Al igual que el de Hermione, le latía fuertemente. Los sentimientos de ambos, aquellos que quedaron escondidos por el bien de los dos, aquellos que se dieron a conocer y se saciaron en aquellos encuentros en Hogwarts y que creían olvidados, despertaron de su letargo.

'Estas herida.' – Murmuró Draco al ver la herida que tenía Hermione en el abdomen.

'Muy bien, Draco! Te has dado cuenta!' – Respondió Hermione con sarcasmo. – 'Tú poca inteligencia de hurón asocia la sangre con el daño. Te felicito.'

Hermione lo miró con odio. Aquel estúpido había cambiado su amor por el lado oscuro de Voldemort, jamás lo perdonaría. Draco se acercó hasta ella y se agachó a su lado.

'Mátame ahora que puedes.' – Lo instó Hermione. – 'No tendrás otra oportunidad y yo no habría vacilado si estuvieran los turnos cambiados.'

'Sigues tan estúpida como siempre.' – Dijo con desprecio Malfoy. – 'Sabes que no te mataré, que soy incapaz.'

'Te fuiste, me dejaste tirada…' – Le recriminó con furia la chica castaña. – 'Voldemort era para ti más importante que yo.' – Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. –'Matar, torturar, la magia negra, el poder…Todo eso era para ti más importante que nuestro amor.'

_Pero todo era mentira  
Te marchaste de mi vida  
Y me perdí…  
Y me perdí…_

'No es cierto.'

'Es cierto.'

Hermione se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, más valiente. Parecía que poco podía herirla y menos unas simples palabras. La guerra había hecho de ella una mujer firme, decidida, realista y sincera.

'No es cierto, Hermione!' – Gritó Draco al tiempo que la cogía de un brazo y la balanceaba. – 'Todo lo que sentí por ti fue de verdad!'

'Pero te fuiste!' – Le respondió Hermione con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

'Por que soy un cobarde y por eso me marché! Era un chiquillo! El miedo pudo conmigo!' – Draco se sentía frustrado, necesitaba que ella lo comprendiera.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde sexto curso. Después de tanto tiempo solo viendola en las batallas, con el temor de que la mataran y con su mirada castaña llena de odio clavada en la suya. Draco Malfoy había muerto una y otra vez del dolor que le provocaba el odio de Hermione. Necesitaba que no lo odiara, que lo perdonara, que lo comprendiera.

'Pero te amé, te lo prometo y aún hoy te sigo amando.' - Le susurró Draco.

Hermione se zafó de su mano. Sin poder evitarlo recordó aquellos paseos por la noche, por los jardines de Hogwarts, con la luz siendo testigo de sus besos. Aquellos encuentros a altas horas de la noche en los pasillos, en los que el amor mataba. Aquellos encuentros en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde la pasión se desataba.

Las palabras como las que él había pronunciado aún resonaban en sus oídos.

'Te quiero, Hermione' 'Te amo' 'Siento todos los insultos' 'Jamás quise hacerte daño'

Sus labios, sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias, su cuerpo…

'Hermione…'

'Cállate.' – La chica se agarró a la pared e intentó levantarse. – 'Matame o haz lo que quieras, pero déjame.' – Con dificultad se puso en pie sin su ayuda. – 'No quiero escuchar más mentiras como las que me dijiste.'

_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo  
Me hace daños si te pienso  
Estoy triste, pero estoy de pie_

Draco se levantó abatido, no había nada que hacer. Hermione lo odiaba. Al fin y al cabo, casi siempre había sido así. Observó como la joven bruja se alejaba de él con dificultad, dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre.

'Es cosa tuya creerlo o no.' – Draco la miró entristecido. – 'Jamás te mentí y lo sabes.'

'Olvídame.' - Le dijo con dureza Hermione. - 'Es lo que hice yo.'

_Aunque me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender, cuánto te amé_

'Te matarán si te encuentran así.'

'No puedo irme muy lejos.' – Respondió Hermione mientras se seguía alejando. – '¿Acaso crees que tengo fuerzas? Necesito tiempo para poder aparecerme de nuevo lejos de aquí.'

'Deja que te ayude.' – Draco la alcanzó, le cogió la cara en una caricia y la miró a los ojos. – 'No quiero que te maten. No me lo perdonaría.'

'¿Qué más te da si ya me has perdido?' – Hermione revivió como se sintió aquel día en el que los Mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts. El año en el que por culpa de Draco mataron a su preciado Director Dumbledore. – 'Me perdiste el mismo día en que los dejaste entrar en la escuela.'

Algún día sin pensarlo  
me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
sentirás que te hago falta 

'Traicionada.' – Sentenció Hermione con dureza. – 'Así me sentí cuando vi que te marchabas corriendo con el mal nacido de Snape.'

_  
Y en tu interior  
vas a sentir amor  
nadie sabe lo que tiene  
hasta que al final…  
Lo pierde._

'Sé que te perdí, sé que aquel día debería haber aceptado la oferta de Dumbledore.' – Draco la abrazó. – 'Fue un error cambiarte por Voldemort. Fue un error sacrificar todo lo que sentía por ti.'

Hermione estalló en llanto. No podía soportar más aquel dolor. El dolor de pensar que todo podría haber sido muy distinto, que si Draco hubiera estado en su bando, habrían seguido hacia delante juntos y unidos. No enfrentados en la guerra…No enfrentados como en aquel momento.

_Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
No lo niego, aún me duele  
Pero sé que un día estaré bien_

Draco le secó las lágrimas y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Hermione los cerró a medida que los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los de ella y finalmente se besaron. Se besaron expresando en aquel beso todo el dolor, toda la pena, todo el odio…todo el amor contenido.

_Aunque me hayas olvidado  
Sé que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a entender cuánto te amé_

Se separaron.

'No te olvidé.' – Confesó Hermione. – 'Hasta hoy creí que sí lo había hecho, pero hoy se que no es verdad.'

_Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior  
Vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene  
Hasta que al final…  
Lo pierde_

'Pero no sonrías, Draco.' – Hermione le acarició la mejilla. – 'Pues lo nuestro, ahora, en esta guerra es imposible.'

'Lo sé.' – Draco bajó la mirada abatido.

'Es muy posible que ni tu ni yo lleguemos a ver el final de esta guerra. Que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.' – Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Draco la abrazó con fuerza. – 'Todo se acabó. Esta es nuestra despedida…Aquella que debiera haber sido en sexto curso, aquel día…' – Hermione lo volvió a mirar con odio.- 'El día que me perdiste…'

Un último beso puso el punto y final en aquella despedida.

'Te quiero, Hermione.'

'Adiós Draco.'

Un adiós que no fue dicho en su debido momento, pero que había llegado. Draco se separó de la muchacha y esta se desapareció. Des de entonces, el rubio Slyhterin se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber elegido lo correcto aquel día de sexto curso.

_Algún día sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrañar despacio  
Algún día, una mañana  
Sentirás que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior  
Vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene  
Hasta que al final…  
Lo pierde, lo pierde._

Ahora que la había perdido definitivamente, ahora que sabía lo que era estar lejos de ella, no poder verla, no poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarla…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba para él Hermione.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios!**

**Besos,**

**Eneida**


End file.
